fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
Dragons are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Azeroth. History More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. One day, a Dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite. Eventually, some humans were taught Magic by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favor of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many Dragons were slain, and thus, the humans became known as Dragon Slayers. In one case, a Dragon Slayer killed many Dragons, both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and turned into a Dragon himself: the reputed Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia. All other facts and stories about Dragons were collected in one book: Dragon Historia. One story in said book recounts the tale of Acnologia, and his single-handed destruction of an entire country. At some point 400 years ago, remaining Dragons formed the Magna Carta with humanity, agreeing to watch over them as they create the future. July 7, 3007 On July 7, 3007, all the remaining Dragons, except Acnologia, seemingly vanished, most notably, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia and Skiadrum, who each abandoned their young foster children, leaving the species to be remembered as little more than a myth. However, this was revealed, as per the word of Igneel, to have been due to the Dragon parents of the young Dragon Slayers not wanting them to eventually turn into Dragons like Acnologia had done. In order to prevent this, they hid inside the bodies of their foster children via a secret art, which allowed them to create antibodies to prevent this "Dragonification". They also did this to extend their own lifespan, having been left in a half-dead state after their souls were taken by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragonflights In the place of the original dragons, there are five individual dragon factions called Dragonflights led by an Aspect. The Red Flight is led by Alexstrasza, the Queen of Dragons and Life-Bearer. The Green Flight has Ysera, She of Dreaming, the Blue; Malygos the Spell-Weaver, Nozdormu the Time-Keeper of the Bronze and Neltharion the Earth Warder of the Black Flight. However, during the war with the Burning Legion, Neltharion went insane and became Deathwing, almost eradicating the Dragonflights as a result. Powers and Abilities Dragons and Humans Known Dragons Dragons of Earthland: * Igneel * Grandeeney * Metalicana * Motherglare * Atlas Flame * Zirconis * Rock Dragon * Weisslogia * Levia * Acnologia * Scissor Runner * Dark Dragon Dragons of Azeroth: Red Dragonflight: * Alexstrasza * Korialstrasz * Tyranastrasz * Caelastrasz * Vaelastrasz * Keristrasza Green Dragonflight: * Ysera * Eranikus * Merithra Blue Dragonflight: * Malygos * Tyrygosa * Saragosa * Kalecgos Black Dragonflight: * Neltharion/Deathwing * Sintharia * Nefarian * Onyxia * Sabellian * Neltharaku Bronze Dragonflight: * Nozdormu * Soridormi * Anacharios Subspecies Netherdrakes: Ghostly dragons that are supposedly spawn of Deathwing. Known members: * Zzeraku Twilight Dragonflight: Perfected Netherdrakes created by Sintharia as weapons of Deathwing. Frost Wyrm: Undead Blue Dragons created from their corpses in Northrend. Known members: * Sindragosa Proto-dragons: The ancestors of the current dragons in Azeroth. Known members: * Galakrond References Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dragonkin Category:Important Terms Category:Races Category:Earthland Category:Azeroth